<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gethsemane by 30xf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211816">Gethsemane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf'>30xf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>201 Days Of X Files [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>201 Days Of X Files [96]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/315719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gethsemane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've gotta be kidding me," Bill Scully Jr. shouted through clenched teeth as he followed his sister out the front door of their mother's house. </p>
<p>Scully rolled her eyes as she put on her over coat, but did her best to keep her irritation at bay. She didn't like fighting with Bill, and she tried to avoid it when their mother was around. "Bill, I have to go," she sighed, fishing for her car keys in her pocket.</p>
<p>"What else is new?" he spat out, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>That stopped Scully in her tracks, and she turned back to her brother. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked, keeping her voice low to avoid drawing any attention from neighbours or the guests in the house.</p>
<p>Bill shrugged, "It's not exactly a new thing, Dana--he calls, and you go running off."</p>
<p>She did her best to stay calm. In truth, she couldn't recall a time when she'd had to leave a family event when Bill was there. She suspected he was simply putting things together from stories their mother had told him. "I'm sorry if you don't like it Bill, but that's my job. I don't recall laying into you when you arrived late because of your job."</p>
<p>She had a good point, but Bill was undeterred. "That's different, Dana," he said with too much derision for her liking. "I'm in the Navy, not chasing after aliens, risking my life every day."</p>
<p>Scully simply stared at him for a moment, before deadpanning, "It's not every day." She didn't have time for a fight, although this was one she'd love to get into with him. She'd long suspected he thought his job was more important than hers, and he'd all but just admitted it.</p>
<p>"Damn it, Dana, do you know how much worry you cause for mom?"</p>
<p>She took a few steps back towards him. Thinking he was winning, he came down the steps so they were on level ground. "You don't think she worries about you when you're out on a ship in the middle of the ocean?"</p>
<p>"I'm serving my country, Dana. You're serving the delusions of a mad man."</p>
<p>"I don't have time for this," she turned on her heels and headed down the walk.</p>
<p>"Who do you think she calls, Dana? Who do you think mom calls when you're off with that crazy partner of yours and she has no idea if you're even alive? Don't you have any consideration for her?"</p>
<p>After taking a moment to clench and release her jaw a few times, Scully whipped back around and was in her brother's face in two quick steps. "Fuck you, Bill! Who do you think she calls when she can't get her TV to work? Who do you think she calls when her back is acting up and she can't get out of bed? Who do you think comes over and cooks for her when she's sick? Who do you think takes care of her house when she's out of town? Who do you think cuts her grass in the summer? Who do you think takes her out for breakfast at least once a week? Who do you think brings her flowers on her wedding anniversary? Who do you think gets her worried calls at all hours of the night when there's anything at all happening in whatever country you're in at any given time?"</p>
<p>She had effectively shut him up, and he looked down at his feet sheepishly. Scully headed back to her car, aware her brother was still there. She turned back to him before she got in and added, "Oh, and do you know who shovels her snow for her in the winter?"</p>
<p>"I get it, Dana," Bill tried to cut her off.</p>
<p>"Mulder does, that's who." With that, she slammed her door shut, gunned the engine and sped off, pleased she had left her brother speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>